The Past Returns
by ValerieHelena
Summary: Just a normal day at work... Until a person steps out of the elevator who should be a myth.
1. Chapter 1

Beckett sat at her desk, on her chair and looked bored at the elevator. Everyone was out of suspects and she was in a bad mood. Then, suddenly, the elevator opened. Nothing special of cause, but the one in the elevator was. It was a woman. Beckett guessed her around twenty years, her hair was black and she had a pale skin. She wore a beautiful red dress with a red cape over it. She looked like she just came out of a fairytale. Her eyes opened widely. Fairytale!

She walked to Esposito' desk and took a seat in the chair next to his desk. Then she looked at him.

Esposito noticed her and stopped writing.

"Yeah?'' He looked curious at her.

"Look at the girl next to the elevator.'' She turned her head to the girl and then back to Esposito again.

Esposito looked at Beckett like she was crazy. "It's a girl?''

"Good job, Esposito.'' She grinned a little and looked serious again. "Don't you notice anything?''

"Like what?''

"Her clothes.'' She looked at the girl again.

"What about it?''

"God.. You aren't paying attention, are you?'' Her eyes were trying to make something clear.

Esposito looked into her eyes, but he didn't understood her. "I give it up, tell me.''

"Our victim was murdered at a musical. A fairytale to be exact.'' She looked at him.

The victim was a young woman. She probably directed the musical because she was found in her own clothes. She was found behind the scenes, someone hang her. The musical was about a fairytale. It wasn't a special musical. They were supposed to have a rehearsal but they didn't had that, of cause.

"You think that she'd been there? We interviewed everyone!''

"I can't remember her.'' She looked at Esposito. "I'm going to talk to her.''

And as she said, she walked to the girl next to the elevator. The girl looked confused around.

Beckett didn't understand what she was doing.

She looked at the girl and smiled polite.

"Hi, I'm detective Beckett. Who are you?''

The girl looked at Beckett and frowned a little.

"I'm the lady Morgana Pendragon. Where am I?''

Beckett knew her history good enough to know that Morgana was family from the Pendragon'. The famous king Arthur Pendragon included. She didn't believed that she was Morgana, but she was nice though.

"You are in New York.''

"Where is that?''

"It's here. Would you like something to drink? Water perhaps?'' She looked curious at her.

"A water, please.'' Morgana smiled and was polite. She looked curious around. The department was big. There were a lot of people as well. But she wondered how she came here. The only thing that she knew was talking to Merlin about something, and then, suddenly, she stood in the elevator.

Beckett walked to the coffee room and made one coffee and filled another cup with water. While she was waiting for the coffee Ryan and Esposito came into the same room.

"She claims to be Morgana Pendragon..'' Beckett looked confused to her co-workers.

"Morgana Pendragon?!'' Ryan looked confused at the both of them.

"Oh, yeah, she's that girl of that family, right? That history thing?'' Esposito looked at Beckett.

"Yeah. Can you check on her? I'm going to give her a cup of water, maybe you can take her fingerprint on that way?'' She looked at Ryan and at Esposito.

"Sure.'' Esposito looked at Ryan. "I'll search now, can you do the fingerprint?''

"Sure.''

They both walked with their coffee to their desks and talked to each other. Beckett grabbed her coffee and the cup of water and walked to the girl. She was patiently waiting.

"Here you go.'' Beckett gave her the cup water.

"Thank you.''

Morgana smiled and she drank some of the water. Beckett looked surprised at her. She really looked like she was royal. _Wow.. _Beckett thought _She really goes into her character!_

"Can I ask you something?'' Beckett looked curious and wanted to know if she was involved in the murder case.

"Sure.. Why not?'' Morgana looked curious and raised one eyebrow up.

"So, we have this murder case..'' Beckett looked at her, if she understands it. "And you are dressed like this.'' Beckett tried to smile at her. "Were you involved?''

"Me?! In a murder case? This is the funniest thing I have ever heard!'' Morgana laughed and Beckett noticed her Irish/English accent.

"Are you.. English?'' Beckett looked curious and thought _This case is getting interesting by the minute_.

"Yes. But I have a bit of a Irish accent.'' She looked curious. "Why?''

"Nothing.. It just came into me.'' Beckett smiled a little and saw that her cup was empty. "Do you want to sit?''

"Yes.'' She smiled and looked around.

"Come.'' Beckett walked to her desk and Morgana followed her. Then Beckett pointed at the chair next to her desk. "You can sit here if you'd like.''

"Thank you.'' Morgana took a seat in the chair and looked at the modern things, like the telephone and the computer.

"I have to talk to my friends for a minute, just stay here, alright?'' Beckett grabbed careful the cup.

"Sure.'' Morgana stayed in the chair and looked around at all the working people. She noticed that she was the only one who was wearing a dress.

Meanwhile Beckett walked to the desks of Esposito and Ryan and handed them the cup.

"Here, please find out who she is.. She does have an English accent.'' She looked at the both of them. "Esposito, did you found anything about her?''

"No.. Nothing. It's like she doesn't exist.'' Esposito looked at Beckett and they were all confused.

"Ryan?'' Beckett looked at him, curious if he found something.

"Yeah?'' Ryan looked up from his computer.

"Did you found something on the cup already?''

"No. Not yet.''

When Ryan said that, they heard a sound from the computer. Whether they had found something or not was up to the computer.

"And? What does it say?'' Beckett looked curious.

"Yo, bro. Tell us what the results are.'' Esposito looked as curious as Beckett.

"It says that she's dead. That she even might be a myth..''


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two, enjoy, and please review!**

_xo, therealvalerie_

"A myth?'' Beckett repeated detective Ryan and looked with wide eyes at the boys in front of her. "Alright, I'll see what I can get out of her.''

"Do we have to take her to the interrogation room?'' Esposito looked at the girl, Morgana, who was looking at all the things they didn't had in the 12th century.

"Nah, I'll talk to her at my desk.'' Beckett smiled and walked away from them, back to her own little adventure.

Meanwhile, Morgana was looking at all the modern things, she'd never seen such a weird chair. Who'd invent a chair on wheels? She had to be honest though, she didn't knew where she was, why she somehow ended up in that elevator and she was also wondering why she was the only one wearing a dress. She looked towards Beckett. Funny name actually, and why did she said she was from Pendragon? Uther had nothing on her, that was something she knew that very well. She liked Morgana Le Fay better, she found it more mysterious, and hoped that less people would know her background that way. Then she saw the computer, all sorts of screens were open, a fingerprint program was busy with recognizing it and on another screen you could see a 'crime scene' photo running through another database.

"I'm back.'' Beckett gave her a nice, polite smile, sat on her own chair and continued. "May I ask where you live?''

Morgana's eyes were still focused on the computer, and especially on the wire with some kind of box on the end of it. She looked at Beckett again but couldn't let the thought go of where she exactly was.

"I live in Camelot.'' She looked back at the wire with the box and asked with a elegant voice, "What is that?'' She pointed at the wire with the box stuck on it and looked at Beckett.

"We call that a mouse.'' Beckett answered short and clearly, but Morgana was terrified.

She could barely talk, but the only thing that escaped from her throat were three clear words. "A-A mouse?''

"Not that kind of mouse. It's part of the computer.''

"Computer?''

Beckett shook her head. "Never mind. Do you have a place to stay tonight?''

Morgana didn't knew how to give a answer on that question. She was been told that she was in New York. But her chamber and her bed were in Camelot. No doubt in that. So did she had a place to stay? She knew that she could better tell the truth, so far she's been doing great with it.

"No, my bed is in my chamber, which is in Camelot. Do you know where that is from here?'' Morgana did her best to hold herself strong, she was a strong person. She knew that very well, but surviving without her family? Uther. She could live without him. That was not her fault, it was his. Even she knew at her young age that he should've sent another set of knights. There was no way he could've get out of that alive.

Beckett shook her head again. "Camelot… That's a myth, you know that right?''

She nodded. "I do know that.'' Her first lie, she agreed to be honest, didn't she? "Do you know a place for me to stay? I really don't know where to go.''

Beckett was deep in her thoughts after Morgana's last three sentences. She could stay with her for a while, she might get the truth out of her, 'cause she didn't knew what the truth in Morgana's story was anymore. She knew as well that she had a spare bedroom, perhaps Morgana could borrow a few of her clothes, weren't yoga clothes the clothes that everyone could fit? Beckett knew she had a few of those for sure, 'cause she couldn't let her out like this. That was for sure.

"Hm…'' Beckett 'hmm-ed' a couple of times and looked with certainty in her eyes in Morgana's light green ones. "You could stay with me? I have a few clothes for you, and no offence, but you can't wear that all the time…''

Morgana smiled at her, you could tell that this was a friendly smile, a smile which could say 'you saved me… I owe you one, but I don't have any idea to return the favor'. Beckett liked that smile. She saw not often such a smile. But then again, she didn't had time to see such a smile in an ongoing investigation.

"Thank you, thank you so much!'' She looked at Beckett, wondering if she had some sort of tub, and after that she looked at her self. She didn't looked that bad, but she was a little dirty though, she clearly needed a bath. After a bath she'd feel much… fresher, nicer. "Don't mind me asking, but where is your house? I'm not feeling that well for taking such a long ride…''

"Not far, a couple blocks away from here perhaps. I'm sure that you'll make it through the ride. And I believe that we'll be out of here in a few minutes, I suppose that you agree to that?'' Beckett looked at her, smiling softly and looking curious. She actually started to like this girl. She sounded innocent, but she looked… she looked like she could be fierce as well. Perhaps was that the friend she needed in life? Someone who knew how to live. Because she had to face it. She was quite the relaxing-at-home person. Not someone who'd go out much, and perhaps was that where her 'prince charming' could be… Not that she was still looking for one, well maybe she was. She wasn't that sure.

"Guys…'' Beckett looked at them, and grabbed her coat already. "…I'll go home, and bring her with me. See you tomorrow!''

"Take care, Becks!'' Ryan answered back and got a look from Beckett for calling her Becks.

Esposito was there as well, and saw that it was already getting dark, so he quickly said bye to her as well. "Night, Beckett.''

As she walked to the elevator Morgana smiled softly, thanking who knows who that she finally had a chance to freshen up, and get into other clothes even though she didn't knew what sort of clothes. She usually wore dresses, excepted in a fight of course. That'd be like mission impossible otherwise! After they stepped into the elevator, and out again, Morgana could tell that they were coming closer to the car. But what was a car? She felt stupid, not to know all those things. Where was Arthur anyway? Somewhere in this world?

"_Dear someone,_'' Morgana thought, as a beginning of her prayer. "_I beg you, please let me see Arthur again. I need to see him. He's the only one I trust, the only one who I feel save to. I beg you. Amen._''


End file.
